Digital camera has become more and more powerful in recent years. While the image pixel resolution of the camera increases and the peripheral functionality expands, the price keeps going down. As a result, the digital camera has replaced the conventional camera, and became a popular consumer electronic product.
Since one of the developing trends of digital camera is to achieve better mobility, the digital camera becomes smaller in size. Consequently, the reduced size of digital camera restricts the display device of digital camera, e.g. LCD, having diagonal dimension in about one to two inches and resolution of about 100,000 pixels. Therefore, resolution of LCD in digital camera is much lower than final image, e.g. mega pixels. FIG. 1 illustrates a conventional digital camera 100. A lens 102 receives and transfers image to an image sensing unit 104, such as Charge Coupled Device (CCD) or Complementary Metal-Oxide Semiconductor (CMOS) sensors. The image is then passed to a buffer memory 106. An image resize unit 108 resizes the image according to the capability of LCD 110 for display. For example, a primer digital camera typically provides more than 3 mega pixels, thus the image must be shrunk to fit the LCD 110. Although the digital camera 100 usually provides automatic focus function, however, users need manual focus function to obtain better quality or special effect in many conditions, e.g. high contrast scenery, macro focus mode, or different depth of views. However, manual focus becomes insufficient since the size of LCD 110 restricts the resolution of image and the full-view area image in the LCD 110 becomes unclear and blur. Therefore, a digital camera and method for improving accuracy of manual focus using the LCD 110 outputting a focus-view area image are desired.